Tintin
by GreenspireTC
Summary: When chang is kidnapped tintin finds him


"Tintin!"yelled .

"Right here sir, right next to you," answered a very tired ginger haired T.V. intern.

"Get me some more coffee...now!" screamed Mr. Smith.

"Alright sir," said an extremely stressed Tintin. As he briskly power walked down the hall. WAM! "Sorry Alan, I didn't see you there."

"Well then maybe you should pay more attention." replied an annoyed Allen.

"Sorry," Tintin mumbled.

He finally got to the break room, he filled a cup with coffee grabbed a granola bar. He rushed back gave his order, then ran to the news cast set. Next he and Bianca Castafiore were doing a cooking short. Today was lemon meringue with lemon ice cream. BANG! The fake kitchen background landed on his head.

"Ouch!" yelled Tintin.

"Oh Tintin, sweetheart, are you ok?" said a very worried voice.

"Oh hello Bianca, I'm just peachy." Good thing Tintin mastered the art of a fake smile.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness. It's wonderful to see you, I hope you're ready to make lemon ice cream and pie!" sang Bianca.

*Ring*

" Places everyone, ready, set, action!" yelled .

As Tintin walked through the doors to his house he noticed a package from his friend Chang. He picked it up and opened it. He smiled, it was a quilt.  
"How nice, I'm going to send him a card."

Tintin brought the quilt upstairs to his room. As soon as he opened the door to his shock, he found glass everywhere! He found a brick with a note tied to it. He read it slowly in shock, it read:

_Dear Tintin, do you like the quilt, enough chit-chat, do you ever want to see Chang again? Come to the loading dock at ten tonight. If you bring the police you're dead, so enjoy your evening, if you can._

_Allen _

"That, Jerk I knew there was something weird about him"

" I'm home!" said a Voice.

"Captian! Thank gosh!"

Captain ran upstairs and Tintin told him what happened, and captain got madder and madder.

"Blue blistering barnacles, He took an 12 year old. Why Chang he's only in 6th grade!" Yelled Captain Haddock.

" Great snakes Caption calm down we will have to meet them there, plus Chang is pretty smart he will be o.k, I hope." Tintin squeaked.

" You're right" Said a very upset Caption.

As they got in their Subaru Tintin got a text:

Unknown number : _Opps did i say to meet me the doc? Sorry i meant at your house :] _

Tintin_: What do you mean!? Wait ur here! Where r u? _

Unknown number:_Yeah im sorta in the basement with chang._

Tintin: _What?!_

Unknown number_: Lets play hide-n-seek come and find me _

Tintin: _Fine i'm coming _

Tintin ran down the stairs with captain haddock right behind him.

"Let him go!" Screamed tintin

" OK, fine, then tell me how you ?"

"Wait, WHAT!"

* * *

Wham!

Tintin fell right in a hole onto Captain haddock.

"What the..? How did we get into here?"

Tintin heard tires spin off on the gravel driveway. The engine got quieter and quieter until he couldn't hear it any more.

" Idiot forgot something." Tintin smirked as he pulled out his cellphone. Caption laughed as Tintin called professor calculus.

" No I said hole not cold! No I don't want banana bread. No calculus nope, No! Good bye professor."

He called Nestor who got them out of the hole.

Once he was out he noticed that there was no car

"They took our car!"

"Hey that means we can track them down !"

Three long hours later at the police office they found out where they were.

"Hurry lets try to get to them. You never know what he has up _his _sleeve."

Their taxi rushed to the hotel they were staying at tintin noticed there was a small figure lurking around the hotel.

"Chang!" tintin said in a loudish whisper

Chang ran over as captain told tintin, " I'm going to find Allen."

"K'' replied tintin.

Chang ran up to a room he noticed was open tintin and him ran in.

"ALERT! TWO INTRUDERS ARE IN THE BUILDING PLEASE LOCK YOUR DOOR! ALERT! TWO…"

The speaker rang on and on about its message when it stopped Chang ran over locked the door and closed the windows and shut the curtains.

BANG! A gun sounds right outside the door captian banged on the door

"What the hell is going on!" Screamed Tintin

"I don't know who the hell is with Allen but he can shoot!"

" Where did you get that gun!" Screamed Tintin

" Shut up both of you they will find us so pleases SHUT UP!" Chang yelled

A loud siren sounded out side. Tintin ran out the door right into ...Allen!

" What the hell...Tintin!"

"Oh my god! What the."

Tintin hit Allen in the head so he fell down. He jumped on him and kept him down Chang called 911. When the police finally got there Allen went to jail and Chang went over to Tintin


End file.
